


Jak & Daxter: Up and Awake

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [7]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cute, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Furry, Hand Jobs, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Ottsel Daxter, Pack Cuddles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyandry, Polyfidelity, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sex, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, True Love, Underwear, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: Tess discovers a foolproof way to start the day off right—Naughty Ottsel style.Tess/Jak/Daxter





	Jak & Daxter: Up and Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



Jak & Daxter: Up and Awake  
by Tempo

Tess discovers a foolproof way to start the day off right—Naughty Ottsel style. 

Tess/Jak/Daxter

~ ~ ~

Wrapped in cool dawn light and soft sheets, Tess awoke cuddled against a large and warm Jak. He felt all the larger because she was an ottsel at the moment. She'd come to like sleeping as an ottsel; every bed sprawled luxuriously when you were less than three feet tall. All told, she'd had far worse Tuesday mornings than this.

Her ears lifted slowly against the bed sheets, hearing only Jak's steady breathing in the room. Eyes opening, she lifted her head a bit, but saw no sign of Daxter. A faint creak of boards and patter of ottsels paws told her he was messing around elsewhere in the Naughty Ottsel Bar and Grill. What was he doing up this early? Or late? Knowing him, definitely late.

As she cuddled closer, her knee bumped against something hot and firm. Her head rested on his chest as she looked down the length of his sleeping form. Glancing down, she saw a long bulge under the bed sheet, angled straight up toward her. Biting her lip, she glanced up to see the human still snoozing. She giggled. Boys were so funny, getting boners every morning for no reason. A faint blush glowing under her cheek fluff, she lifted up the sheet for a peek. There it throbbed: Jak's erection lay flat along his stomach, obscuring that delicate green treasure trail. The faint scent of male arousal simmered in her brain, urging her hips to wiggle sinuously. 

Feeling bold, she bumped his dick with her knee. It swayed, balls wobbling after to follow its motions. Her paw happened to drift down there, just to get a grip on the situation. His girth felt so thick and heavy in her paw. Her foot trailed down his lightly-haired leg, letting her slit press to his hip. Still waking up herself, she wondered if Jak wouldn't mind a helping hand.

Her fingers slid up and down his supple length. With a snicker, she sank under the sheets. She craned down his stomach to deliver little loving ottsel kisses to the very tip. Rolling over his leg, she ground her crotch against his thigh as she leaned in for more kisses. She rubbed her bare breasts against his dick, shivering just a little whenever her nipples dragged along that hot, supple flesh.

Right around when she started rubbing under his balls, Jak started to stir. One sturdy hand pulled back the sheets to see what all the crotch commotion was about. Through bleary eyes, he watched a little pink nose poke from under the blanket with a sweet squeak in time with every rustle of a thick tail under the sheets. He lifted the blanket fully to find Tess offering him a giddy grin.

"Oh good." She sat up, angling his morning wood with her. She gave a dainty kiss to the bottom of the head, which pulsed with arousal under her lips. Her hips rocked it back and forth, pretty pink ottsel slit rubbing its base. "You're up."

He groaned. His head rolled back against the pillow. A wordless rasp of pleasure echoed through the dawnlit bedroom.

Tess dragged her lips over the head of his cock. The satiny surface throbbed a little larger against her kiss. 

The human under her shifted. His thick human fingers slid into her, first just one, then a second, welcomed by her slick arousal. He stretched her sensitive passage, pressing as deep as he could go. His other hand stroked her tail. Human fingernails scratched through her pelt to the skin beneath, stimulating her nerves.

She shuddered at the penetration, clutching down on his fingers. After a whole life of being tall, it was nice to be the small one. It meant Jak could reach every part of her body with his hands while she kissed his scruffy face. Her whiskers mingled with his cute little beard.

His lips parted as he kissed her in return. The wet heat of his tongue traced over hers, which had just seconds ago been licking his dick. A dreamy expression drifted onto his face. Over the past few months, she'd learned the big guy liked tasting himself, even if he'd never admit it. Her nipples dragged across his chest as her tail and all four of her paws searched out for interesting places.

Her tail rubbed over Jak's balls, dipping now and then between his thighs. A faint sheen of precum collected on her paw pads. Brave with naughty endorphins, she pushed down his foreskin that firm shaft and traced over his exposed flesh of his cock head. Her toes slid, one by one, time over that pliant ridge. Each tiny burst of stimulation sent him shivering. 

A wicked grin spread over her muzzle. She had the hero of Haven City under her pretty little paw. Toes grasping gently, she pirouetted on the tip of his dick. 

He gasped. His dick strained all the harder against her. Strong hands stroked down her silky back.

With a simper of victory, she bounced to sitting up, then rocked her hips atop his shaft. Her soft slit rubbed moisture all across his cock head. "Jaaaaaaak..." 

"Hmm?" His eyes half-opened to question her.

A fuzzy paw covered her giggle. Rolling her hips a few more times atop his dick, she leaned forward conspiratorially. "I want you inside me."

"Umf!" He bucked up against the air, lifting her whole body.

She leaned forward and kissed him. That quick little tongue twirled like a ribbon against his. Those smooth paws stroked up and down his length. She twisted her body this way and that, her slick and hot entrance riding at the tip of his cock. Her paws rubbed his balls back and forth. 

With a growl of desire, Jak gripped her waist and pressed her down onto his cock. Those muscular hips rocked upward at the same time, sinking that almost-too-big girth into her.

Little happy squeaks escaped her muzzle as she sank onto him. Slowly, but firmly, he pressed in, waiting only now and then for her lubrication to catch up to his desire to penetrate her. At last, he hilted. Her tail rested atop his balls. 

"Mmf!" Her breath caught. That thick erection filled every millimeter inside her. Dainty paws on her tummy, she could feel the faint bulge of his cock inside her. The delicious stretch of his throbbing length within her. 

He grabbed her by the hips and stroked her up and down. Less slow now, but just as firm. He worked her along his dick like a squeaky, fuzzy sex toy. Another advantage of being small: he could do all the work while she just rode through waves of pleasure. 

The muffled slap of flesh on fur rang through the room. Bedsprings squeaked. The crackle of pheromonal fireworks sparkled through her mind. Her small ottsel breasts bounced with the motion.

Floorboards creaked.

Dax waddled through the open door, wearing nothing but underpants and carry the Precursor staff. He smirked up at his lovers on the bed. "Oh good. Yer up."

Lost in pleasure, Jak barely managed a grunt of greeting as he slammed into their girlfriend. 

Tess, though, noticed the supple dick dangling out of his Y-fronts. It looked a heck of a lot like his human one, in spite of his ottsel form. It also had a drip or two of precum at the tip, as if he'd gotten halfway through jerking off before waddling in here. "Been messing around with Precursor tech, cuddle fluff?"

"I figured out how ta make the staff give me my glorious human junk while I'm an ottsel!" He waved one staff, then another. "Scientific breakthrough of the century."

Jak shook his head. "Why, though?"

"I don't need a reason fer doin' weird stuff!" He propped his paws on his hips and waggled his dick back and forth. "I'm a god, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, the human resumed thrusting. His strong hands bounced the pretty yellow ottsel on his hips. His firm butt clenched with each thrust up into her. That thick cock stretched her in all the best ways as it worked into her again and again.

Exchanging a look of pride with her, Dax set down the Precursor staff. In few quick bounces, Dax sprung out of his undies and onto the bed. He slithered up beside them, watching the action. His scrawny arms wrapped around her to toy with her nipples. Straddling her tail, he kissed her neck. All the while, Jak bounced her up and down his stiff length.

As Dax nibbled at the scruff of her neck, she felt one of his paws slide down her smooth tummy to the front of her entrance. Practiced paw pads twirled atop her clit, knowing just where and how she liked it—given, at this point, years of eager instruction. 

Her breath hitched as the full lewdness of the scene hit her. Here she was, in an adorable alien body and being humped by two guys: one of them twice her size, the other a fuzzy critter who'd given himself his human junk back. The realization sent a shiver through her body. Vision blurred as her eyelids fluttered. She tensed and arched back against Daxter, who continuing strumming her stiff little ottsel nub at a steady rhythm. Orgasm, amped up by the almost palpable cloud of arousal in the room, swept her away.

Jak, already on the edge, gasped through gritted teeth as her orgasm milked him. With half a shout, he bucked hard up into her. His strong hands pressed her against his hips. Pulse after pulse of hot human cum raced into her. 

As her own climax tapered into a pleasant haze of sensation, she reveled in the naked immediacy of the moment. In that moment, she had no troubles, no worries, the world was as perfect a place as the space between her two lovers. 

As she brushed a hand along his to let him know he could stop rubbing, Daxter rewarded himself by grabbing two handfuls of her breasts. Even the faint texture of his paw pads against her nipples sizzled with stimulation. She didn't need to turn to know he was grinning lasciviously—she could hear it in his pleased chuckle. 

Tess collapsed forward onto Jak's stomach. Feeling someone lifting her hips, she glanced back to see Daxter greedily freeing their boyfriend from her slit. With a greedy smile, he swirled his tongue around the head, drawing sudden moans from the over-stimulated human. Gasping and gaping, she watched as he took Jak's dripping, softening cock into his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at her as he licked it clean of their juices. His cocky smile gleamed, sticky, around that lovely girth. With a final twirl of his tongue and a little kiss, Dax pulled off.

As the ottsel stood, that pretty pink cock tip shone with arousal from his cream-colored foreskin. Even without an ottsel-style sheath holding it upright, his slim, sleek dick poked a few degrees higher than horizontal.

With her still kneeling, on Jak's crotch, Daxter climbed up behind her. He grabbed her limp tail and slung it over his shoulder. Her lips, still tingling from stretching around Jak's ample dick, parted for Dax. 

His face distant and amused, Jak watched the two maneuver on his groin. His gasps slowed to breaths. His heartbeat thumped under her ear, gradually calming.

Tess angled her hips up, ears flopped to either side with relaxed delight. That elegant ottsel cock penetrated her, slimmer but just as hot to the touch as the human one that'd been in her just moment before. Still tingling with afterglow, her passage greeted him with exquisite slipperiness. The soft slide of his foreskin and the slick of Jak's ample cum lubricated every thrust of his stiff length. A moan purred in her throat.

Her low moan spiked to a squeak with every slam of his hips. Her dainty paws absorbed the shock by bracing against Jak's hips. Still supremely sensitive from orgasm, she felt instead of the kiss of a sheath at her entrance, Daxter's foreskin glide around inside her. Unlike when the boys put a big human dick in there, his smaller erection could angle to bump all sorts of fun places with that shapely head. She set her teeth on her bottom lip, staring blissfully up at a dreamy Jak.

With a series of cocky grunts, he hugged her tail and thrusted steadily. Hump by hump, he bumped her up the length of Jak's torso. Before she knew it, she was face to face with the human. Well within smooching distance. Her tail cushioned the impacts just enough to allow comfy kissing. She made out with Jak while her other boyfriend slammed his hips against her. Having lips to kiss, far from distracting her, kept her mind on only the sexiest thoughts. It also kept her from wiggling around too much.

Daxter sped up his thrusts. Apparently, something had gotten him riled up. Something right in front of him, she suspected. 

The female ottsel tucked her head against Jak's shoulder. Dizzy with endorphins, her passage stuffed full by the second cock in five minutes, a sappy state of mind took over. He liked watching his best friend make out with his girlfriend. And not even in a pervy way. Well, probably kind of pervy—this was Daxter, after all. But he loved them both so much. It made his little scruffy face light up to see them enjoying themselves and each other. She gave him an extra little squeeze for being so sentimental.

With a trill of ecstasy, Daxter's eyes rolled halfway back. He gripped her upturned tail extra tight. His breath, short and sharp, stirred her fur. 

The noise caught Jak's attention. Stirred from his happy stupor, he reached up to grip Dax's tail base. Thick human fingers rubbed the sensitive area from there to the back of his balls.

Gasp after gasp caught in Daxter's throat. His hips slammed once more into her, then trembled in place. A fresh rush of heat entered her. It mingled with Jak's to make a super-slippery mess inside her. The orange ottsel murmured frantic exaltations of bliss. Their juices seeped from her tender slit, down her thigh, and through her fur to paint passion across Jak's spent length.

At last, they collapsed atop Jak. Their supple bodies rose and fell with breath. Tangled ottsel limbs slid with lazy affection. Their naked bodies painted in the colors of sunrise, Jak and Daxter summoned up just enough energy for a celebratory fist-bump. She found herself fawning over the goofy gesture. Jak was a big-shot hero and yet he'd always respected Daxter, even when others didn't. She'd admired the way they had each other's backs, even when her honey-fluff was too small to carry heavy weaponry. Jak was handsome, sure, but those little moments of respect had been what really turned her on. 

Tess nuzzled in against Jak's chest. His heartbeat and warmth reassured her, as did the muscular arms that closed around her and Daxter. The other ottsel, for his part, wiggled close to her in sleepy satisfaction. As their human lover's body relaxed from the various exertions, his scruffy chin swept over ottsel ears as he gently kissed them both in turn. The daisy-yellow ottsel beamed, feeling especially sunny for so early in the morning.

~ ~ ~

A little gift for SillyNekoRobin. : ) Because she's a super-sweet friend. Don't forget about being nice to the low-drama folks in your life. They're really important.

Edits: SillyNeko345, Eljot001, CarlMinez, Slate

Art: Yoshitura

You can see my work early by subscribing to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/tempo  
Or you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/TempoWrites

\- Tempo


End file.
